Homme loup , la légende se révéle
by Alienor01
Summary: homme loup c pas loupgarou! lisez ! Et si Harry n'était pas humain ? bénédiction ou malédiction ? RLHP


_**Coucou je vous présente mon nouveau bébé ! **_

_**Mon second rated M avec lemon ! **_

_**Ceci est un slash comme toutes mes autres fictions ! **_

_**A aprés ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**_

_**Homme loup , la légende se révéle !**_

Présentement dans un immense château du nom de Poudlard pas un son ne résonnaient.

On aurait put entendre une mouche volée a des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Dans une salle étrange un jeune garçon observait devant lui le parc. Il murmurait en continu une unique phrase depuis bientôt une heure.

-Bientôt… Bientôt tu viendras à moi. Tu en as besoin!

Il était dans cette pièce depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus les semaines.

De son côté dans une petite maison de little winning un jeune garçon n'arrivait pas a dormir. Des rêves étranges le poursuivaient depuis un long moment. Il se redressa donc dans son lit en sueur avec un soupir résigné.

Cette nuit la encore il s'était sentit courir. Il pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage. Voir le paysage défilé sous lui et autour de lui. Il filait comme le vent sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps il se sentait différent mais il n'en tenait pas vraiment compte .Il avait des envies de viande depuis quelques temps mais il pouvait la réfrénée mais il était de plus en plus anxieux concernant cela.

Il lâcha un profond soupir tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il savait que plusieurs membres de l'ordre devaient être cachés dans les bois tout autour de la maison. C'était dommage d'ailleurs. L'été précédent il avait put se promener dans les alentours. Il avait contrairement a ses attentes été facile de déjouer la surveillance des aurors chargés de le surveiller. C'était assez effrayant quand on y pensait d'ailleurs !

Ainsi il avait sauté de la fenêtre de sa chambre du deuxième étage. Avait parcourut tout le jardin en mode furtif comme il l'aurait fait a Poudlard pour éviter Rusard et était réapparut une dizaine de mètres plus loin de la maison sans s'en être réellement aperçut. Ses capacités l'étonnai lui même alors il n'en disait rien.

En regardant la lune il eut l'idée que rien n'était plus éternel qu'elle et il ne savait pas encore combien il avait raison!

D'un autre côté il était vraiment heureux de ne plus devoir rester cloitré dans la maison de son oncle qu'il profitait de chaque jour, de chaque instant qu'il pouvait passer à l'extérieur.

Harry lâcha un profond soupir.

Ce jour la il n'avait pas put sortir et se morfondais. Des membres de l'ordre du phénix l'organisation chargé de combattre Voldemort devrait bientôt arriver pour l'emmener loin de ces moldus insupportables.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après toutes ces années on les renvoyait encore chez les Dursleys. Il avait eut 17 ans et la protection du sang de sa mère était déjà terminer. Enfin il était majeur. Mais il savait pourtant que les ennuis commençaient dés qu'il serait rentré dans le monde magique car il devrait prendre possession des héritages qui lui étaient destinés et cela lui faisait peur. Notamment le fait de reprendre Square Grimmaurd. Il avait tellement vécu de drame et de souvenirs avec Sirius son parrain dans cette maison que ca allait surement lui faire mal au cœur pourtant il n'allait pas rejeter tout ce qui appartenait a son parrain autrefois aux mains des Malfoys! Et puis après tout il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère de la magie. Une fois de retour à Poudlard il s'était promis de faire des recherches sur le voile. Y comprit dans la réserve parmi les livres les plus noirs. Il n'avait tout de même pas vu son parrain disparaître pour toujours. Il refusait cette éventualité de toute son âme. Il lui manquait déjà tellement. Sa perte. Savoir comme été plus douloureuse que celle de ses parents.

Il avait eut le temps de le connaître et il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il avait représenté pour ses parents. Mais tout lui avait été arraché. Qu'a cela ne tienne il allait venger Sirius même s'il doit tuer ses amis.

Il avait pensé à cela durant toutes les vacances et cela continuait.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Harry dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse sachant qui cela serait. Faisant un virage a 90 degrés il atterrit souplement devant la porte qu'il ouvrit 2 secondes avant que son oncle n'arrive dans le couloir.

Il sourit en voyant Remus. C'était le dernier qui pouvait lui parler de la famille qu'il aurait du avoir et cela le rendais très proche de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Remus était celui qui se tenait la.

Après la mort de Sirius il s'était enfermé dans le silence et ne sortait plus du square Grimmaurd. Harry aurait été tenté de faire comme lui pour faire son deuil mais Dumbledore l'avait interdit prétextant que pour sa sécurité il valait mieux qu'il reste chez son oncle ce qu'il avait donc fait.

Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour ignorer les conseils de Dumbledore même s'ils ressemblaient davantage à des ordres qu'autre chose.

-Bonjour Harry va chercher tes affaires on s'en va !

-Remus ? Mais on va où ?

-Chez moi tiens ! Je n'allais pas te laisser rester ici alors que tu as 17 ans ce serait comme te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

-Je pensais que j'irai a Poudlard mais ca m'arrange bien plus de ne plus être a fond sous la surveillance 24/24h.

-Très bien ! Allez en route mais dit moi tu as visité un zoo dernièrement ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu sens le loup...

Harry était interloqué. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ... C'est vrais que depuis quelques temps je me sens différent mais sans plus ... Ce te dérange mon odeur ?

-Pas vraiment mais ca me donne envie de te reconnaître comme un congénère...

-Pourquoi pas au moins je ne me ferais pas mordre par un loup garou ...

-Ca c'est sur ! Allez va chercher tes affaires je t'attends là !

Harry sourit et bondit à l'intérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa malle derrière lui. Remus la réduisit rapidement et ils transplantèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Remus avec un bras autour des épaules de celui qu'il considère comme son fils.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Harry.

-Ouaw !

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur la maison de son ami. Elle était magnifique ! Il y avait un grand jardin avec un terrain d Quidditch et elle possédait deux étages. Un bois l'entourait affectueusement semblait-il. Il semblait en effet s'enroulé tout autour de la maison comme pour l'étreindre et l'amener à vivre en son sein.

Harry ressentit très fort d'un seul coup l'envie d'y aller.

Remus sentit grâce à ses sens de loup-garou l'agitation du jeune homme et sourit. Comme il le comprenait bien ! D'un seul coup il eut un grondement.

En une seule seconde Harry s'était transformé en un magnifique loup noir avec une trace d'argent sur le front.

Remus qui le voyait n'arrivait lui même pas a le croire.

Harry quand a lui n'en put plus et bondit littéralement vers la forêt.

Remus l'appela bien sur mais finalement abandonna.

/il reviendra quand il aura faim! Et c'est moi ou il est plus grand et plus fort que moi sous sa forme de loup.../

Quelques heures plus tard ...

Remus était en train de préparer leurs repas quand il entendit des halètements provenir de l'extérieur et rapidement Harry sous sa forme de loup passa la porte et redevint rapidement humain.

-Bonjour Harry !

-Re-bonjour.

-Tu es impressionnant sous ta nouvelle forme.

-???

Harry était interloqué. Remus était un loup garou pourquoi serait-il impressionné par un vulgaire animagus ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est qu'un animagus c'est tout !

-OH non Harry..! C'est bien plus que cela ! T'es regardé depuis quelques temps ?

-Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

-File le faire dans la salle de bain. En haut des escaliers à droites.

Harry fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et la resta complètement abasourdis. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte des changements que son corps avait subit.

Le plus frappant était sa taille il faisait aux environ d'3,28 pieds 80. Il avait donc prit presque 11,81 pouces pendant les vacances !

La deuxième chose était ses cheveux. Ils étaient très longs et épais. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait comme cela. D'ordinaire il était facile de maintenir sa coupe lui même.

La ses cheveux descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et formaient des boucles indisciplinés !

Ses yeux également avaient changé. Ils possédaient une lueur sauvage qui ne le quittait pas de plus ils n'avaient jamais été aussi vert, en regardant mieux il y vit des paillettes jaunes.

Ses muscles aussi s'étaient bien développés.

Remus de son côté avait été abasourdi par le changement produit chez son filleul. Il avait bien dut mal a rester sur son avis que c'tait uniquement son filleul. Pour le loup en lui il signifiait un possible compagnon. Pas que cela soit incompatible avec ses envies humaines mais il savait qu'il s'agissait du fils de son meilleur ami et cela l'empêchait de lui sauter dessus littéralement afin de le mettre dans son lit. C'était dommage d'ailleurs...

Quelques secondes après qu'Harry fut monté dans la salle de bain un cri retentit qui fit rire le loup-garou.

Harry rentra donc en trombe dans la salle à manger de la maison.

-C'est plutôt cool mais si ce n'est pas un animagus qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais j'ais l'impression que tu es comme moi ... Pas un loup garou mais un être qui possède un fort instinct animal. Chez la plupart il faut être mordue mais chez toi c'est peut être un héritage de tes parents. Sirius aurait peut être put te répondre mais je ne suis pas un expert ...

En entendant le nom de son parrain disparut une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Harry mais il la retint rapidement ne voulant pas donner a son ami l'impression qu'il était triste a mourir. Il attendit donc le temps de la réflexion.

Ils mangèrent ensuite ensemble avant d'aller devant la cheminée. Là Remus appela Dumbledore.

-Oui ? Oh! Bonjour Remus ! Dit moi tu ne devais pas aller chercher Harry ?

-Si justement il est avec moi mais il a un peu changé. Je désirerais que vous passiez chez moi le plus vite possible pour le voir s'il vous plait !

-Remus vous commencez a m'inquiété sérieusement. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave hein ?

-Oh heu ca dépend de quel point de vu on se place mais vous feriez mieux de venir malgré tout je ne peux pas tout vous dire par chemine en plus les changements sont physique.

-Physique ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Et quelques dizaines de minutes le directeur était ici.

Dans le bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant était entré dans son bureau pour lui parler.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-On me nomme Romulus. D'ici peu de temps nous allons voir naître l naissance du nouvel élus des loups. Il s'agira d'un jeune homme intelligent.

Le directeur avait écouté pendant plusieurs minutes son long discours sur toutes les possibilités qui pourraient découler d'un tel avantage dans la guerre actuel.

Albus était tombé d'accord et ava finalement décidé de s'essayer a mettre la main sur le jeune homme en question.

Ce que Remus lui annonçât le troublât. Peut être était-ce Harry ce nouvel élu ! Il y avait même de grande chance que ce soit cela. Juste après tout lui avoir annoncé le jeune homme avait prononcé une phrase bien mystérieuse.

-Il devra suivre ses instincts nouveau sil ne veut pas sombrer ...

Il était donc atterrit par la suite chez son ancien ami et il l'avait trouvé assis a côté de ce qui ressemblait pour Albus a un énorme loup et donc un danger potentiel.

-Ne vous inquiété pas Albus et venez plutôt vous assoir. Je vois que vous avez remarquez Harry.

Le loup baillât lourdement et mit sa tête sur ses pattes.

POV Harry.

Ah non ! Il ne va pas se la ramener encore une fois le Dumby ! Je l'écoute plus et puis c'est tout. Tiens ? Remus lui explique tout ?! Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose moi je n'aimerais pas lui dire. L'est courageux quand même Rems ! En tout cas moi j'ais chassé tout a l'heure j'ais donc envie de dormir. S'en offusqueront pas je pense.

Allezzzzz un petit roupillon.

Fin POV Harry.

Dumbledore entendit donc toute l'histoire en voyant un Harry transformer en loup en train de s'endormir comme s'il n'en avait rien a foutre apparemment.

-Harry ?

Il avait prit la décision de le réveiller avant même qu'il ne se soit totalement endormis.

Curieusement le loup ne régit même pas à son appel.

-HARRY !

La le loup réagit !

Il montra les dents férocement en grondant prenant une pose menaçante.

-Harry arrête...

Remus venait d'intervenir. Le loup tourna sa tête vers lui et retourna se coucher la tête sur les cuises de son ami.

Albus restai quand a lui sans voix. Son protégé venait de le menacé !?

-Harry et si tu reprenais ta forme humaine maintenant...?

Le loup gronda un peu puis se mit comme a fondre prenant la silhouette d'un jeune homme magnifique. La fourrure se métamorphosa ensuite en vêtements.

Remus avait raison. Harry même sous sa forme humaine avait bien changé.

Dumbledore ne put plus rien dire tellement il fut surpris. Maintenant c'était sur il avait bien retrouvé l'élus don Romulus parlait.

Mais apparemment vu le regard hostile que Harry lui portait désormais il ne pourrait pas s'en servir comme il l'aurait put auparavant.

Harry quand a lui se releva marcha trois pas et se retransforma afin de se coucher sur les pieds de Remus. Si l'on ne savait pas que c'était un loup on l'aurait prit pour un gros chien. Il était tellement affectueux avec Remus.

Tout d'un coup il leva la tête et le museau vers Dumbledore et gronda. Il avait perçut sa tentative de légilimentie sur Remus et le repoussa violement. Tellement violement que le directeur fit un petit vol-plané et atterrit contre le mur derrière.

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un chaleureux sourire avant de passer sa main dans le pelage doux de ce lui ci.

Le lendemain ils allèrent ensemble au chemin de traverse pour refaire la garde-robe d'Harry qui n'avait plus rien à sa taille. Il irait prochainement à nouveau à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent donc sur le chemin de traverse par le chaudron baveur dont Tom avait libéré l'accès et Harry s'avançât. Il se souvenait toujours de la première fois qu'il était venu avec Hagrid. L'émerveillement dont il avait fait preuve cette fois ci était vraiment justifié.

-Première étape, Gringotts je dois me prendre de l'argent et je pense que toi aussi donc on se voit a la sorti !

Et Harry se dirigea vers un guichet dont il avait reconnut le gobelin.

-Bonjour Gripsec !

-Monsieur désire quelque chose ?

-Oui je souhaiterais retirer de l'argent.

Harry donna sa clef et le gobelin qui se souvenait du client mais surtout de la forte somme reposant dans le coffre de celui-ci s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol rapidement puis il attrapa une lanterne.

Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à son coffre qui visiblement s'était sensiblement agrandis pour accueillir son héritage.

Harry sourit devant la montagne de gallion d'or, rempli une bourse de gallion et de mornille et repartit d'un bon pas en direction de la sortie ou l'attendait Remus.

-On peut y aller !

-C'est d'accord par quoi on commence ?

-Les vêtements c'est ce dont j'ais le plus besoin.

Ils foncèrent donc dans une boutique de prêt à porter la plus proche. Mais dés que Harry entra ans celle ci il fut pris d'une sorte de frénésie d'achat. Il constatait ce qu'il n'avait pas et ce qu'il existait. Il prenait tout ce dont il avait besoin et même un peu plus parfois comme ces bottes en cuir de Dragon magnifique d'un noir étincelant et le manteau long en peau de dragon lui aussi fendu a l'arrière qui lui donnait l'air d'un voyou mais magnifique le voyou.

Remus qui l'avait vu ressortir fut scotché. Il n'aurait jamais crut que Harry possédait un tel physique. Oh bien entendu il avait changé depuis sa transformation mais a ce point là ...

Il lui fi un grand sourire et lorsque Harry revint du magasin il lui posa la question qui tue .

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Magnifique !

Apparemment c'était ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre car il adressa un tel sourire à Remus que celui-ci en fut tout chamboulé !

Il se posa soudain une question. Comment pouvait-il considéré Harry ?

Son filleul ? Non il ne pouvait pas prétendre à ce droit.

Son fils ? Encore moins.

Son ami ? Nan plus que ca !

Son amant ? Pas encore. Comment ca pas encore ???

Cris du cœur du loup garou.

AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

/Petit intermède pour vous cher lecteurs !/

/J'ais essayé de faire passer cette histoire pour crédible. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'aime le look d'Harry style matrix ! Lui manque plus que les lunettes mdr/

/Enfin bref ! Rems et Ryry un couple en devenir !/

/Fin de l'intermède merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire !/

Harry face à face avec Remus voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé depuis qu'il était sortis de la boutique avec son nouveau look. Il n'arrêtait pas de se faire reluquer par les gens depuis qu'il avait ses nouveaux vêtements. Se pourrait-il que Remus lui aussi soit attiré ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était possible mais était bien résigner à le savoir quelque soit le moyens.

-Dit Rems et si on mangeait une glace ?

Et voilà que quelques minutes plus tard il léchait langoureusement une glace a la vanille devant un loup-garou éberlué. Ainsi donc il avait raison ! Il en fit alors trois fois plus, rien que pour rire.

Remus de son côté avait sourit en premier lieux devant l'enthousiasme d'Harry a avoir une glace mais cela s'était vite estompé quand il vit pourquoi il en avait demandé une.

Quelques secondes plus tard il regrettait de toutes ses forces de lui en avoir offerte une car il se sentait soudain serré dans son jean.

En parlant de jean Harry le traina dans une nouvelle boutique et avait résolut de subir lui même un relookage version Harry cette fois ci.

Il ressortit de la avec un style très proche de celui d'Harry mais surtout beaucoup plus simple. Un simple pantalon en cuir très moulant, un pull col roulé sans mange et une veste en cuir.

Harry lui même bavai devant le nouveau Remus et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir trainé avant dans les magasins. Peu après ils passèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch ou il vit Hermionne et Ron a l'intérieur.

Harry eut un petit rire puis se stoppa devant le nouveau balai de compétition qui était sorti. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Un meilleur balai que l'éclair de feu ?

Il regarda l'étiquette par dessus l'épaule de Ron.

Il s'exclama alors bruyamment attirant l'attention sur lui.

-PAS POSSIBLE ! On doit se briser le cou à la vitesse maximum de ce balais !

La le vendeur rappliqua.

-Mais monsieur il y a des sorts de protection tout autour !

-Mais bien sur et qui va encaisser les jets ?

Puis voyant l'air halluciné de tout le monde il expliqua.

-Un jet c'est ressentir une fois son poids. 2 jet deux fois son poids etc.! Un jet est passé à chaque centaine de kilomètre/heure ! A 800km/heures on supporte donc 8 fois son propre poids ! Il est impossible de subir cela sans dommages !

-Oh ! Je vois que monsieur s'y connait!

-Je suis attrapeur à Poudlard ! Je connais parfaitement bien l'éclair de feu et je peux vous assurez que rien qu'a 300km/h j'ais du mal !

En entendant cette phrase les deux amis d'Harry se trouvant devant lui sursautèrent et se retournèrent avant de le regarder suspicieusement.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

-Nous nous connaissons ?

-Et pas qu'un peu vous ne me reconnaissez pas?

Il souleva alors les quelques cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice.

-HARRY !

Le double-cris sortit tout le monde du silence qui avait prit place depuis qu'il avait lancé son explication sur les jets que le corps pouvait subir.

-Non pas Harry. Il lança alors un charme de silence tout autour d'eux.

-Ne dites à personne qui je suis. Je suis venus ici avec Remus et je n'ais aucune envie que l'on me reconnaisse par quelques moyens que ce soit ! Alors si vous pouviez éviter de dire mon prénom tout en criant dans un magasin bondé ce serait bien nous nous expliquerons a la sortie !

Il enleva alors le charme de silence tout autour d'eux et demanda à essayer le balai.

Ron sortit pour repérer si Remus Lupin était dans les parages et l'invita à entrer dans le magasin pour assister à l'essai.

Ils allèrent donc tous à l'arrière du magasin pour voir Harry essayer le balai.

A leur grande surprise il ne monta pas tout de suite dessus mais passa sa main au dessus le faisant flotter doucement et virent ensuite le jeune homme sauter dessus.

Il avait un je ne sais quoi de sauvage qui vous donne des sueurs froides mais a cet instant il était dans les airs et personne ne pouvait douter qu'il avait du talent.

Il redescendit bientôt sur terre avec le balai. Il avait réussit à atteindre la vitesse maximale du balais et devait reconnaître que pour une fois le vendeur avait raison. Il résolut donc de l'acheter mais en voyant le prix exorbitant songea que c'était vraiment trop pour un balai.

Quelques jours plus tôt il avait essayé son éclair de feu et était toujours aussi a l'aise dessus mais il était vrais que Drago Malfoy aurait probablement ce nouveau balais a la rentrée et il ne pouvait se permettre de décevoir les gryffondors !

Il acheta donc le balais et se le ferais livré directement a Poudlard, laissant ainsi le temps au vendeur de graver son nom su le balai. Il lui demanda ainsi de rajouter quelques petites chose qui pourraient améliorer le balai.

Ils allèrent ensuite a l'extérieur ou Ron et Hermionne leurs sautèrent dessus. Et Harry a ce moment la eut une réaction typique de loup. Il gronda entre ses dents en rentrant la tête entre les épaules et Remus eut un sursaut avec un petit grondement qui lui passa inaperçu. Hermionne qui l'avait entendu reculât précipitamment en entrainant Ron. Ce dernier était principalement par les yeux jaunes de son meilleur ami.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce bien toi ?

-Qui veut tu que je sois ?

-Un imposteur Harry n'avait pas les yeux jaunes aux dernières nouvelles !

-Bah que veut tu ? Mon héritage et ma croissance m'ont rattrapé !

Remus pouffa de rire et se tourna vers Harry.

-Et si on allait manger une glace ?

-Tout a fait d'accord vous venez ?

-Bien sur Harry on y va tout de suite !

Ils allèrent donc chez Floriant Fortarôme. Une fois là-bas ils commandèrent tous leurs parfums préférés sauf Harry. Celui ci au moment de commander avait vu sur la carte un nouveau parfum qui l'attirait tout particulièrement.

Quand les consommations arrivèrent tout le monde se tut devant Harry et la bave qui apparaissait peu a peu au coin de ses lèvres et il attaqua férocement sa glace. C'est le cas de le dire !

Remus lui ne sen formalisa pas et éclata d'un rire bruyant.

Les autres ne semblaient pas rassurer après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient une personne prendre de la glace a la viande !

Il eut terminé sa glace en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut et demanda alors une boisson moldue ce qui rassura tout le monde car il s'agissait de son ancienne boisson favorite. Ainsi il ne leurs faisaient plus vraiment peur. Même au contraire ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient le droit d'en rire malgré tout.

Hermionne cependant reconnaissait quelques signes d'une certaine malédiction qu'elle avait lut comme d'habitude dans un livre de la bibliothèque. Elle regardait attentivement Harry et se décida qu'elle ferait des recherches dés qu'elle serait à Poudlard. En attendant elle se contentait d'observer attentivement comment réagissait Harry. Rien que sa réaction quand ils étaient venus les voir était très étrange. Surtout envers eux qui étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Mais en le voyant sourire a Remus elle perçut une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans son regard . Elle préférait se tromper mais elle était certaine que son meilleur ami était amoureux de Remus Lupin professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année a Poudlard .

/Comment je ne vous l'aie encore pas dit ? Je réintègre Remus !/

En attendant tout cela elle restait sur ses gardes envers les réactions d'Harry. Mais elle faisait tellement attention à Harry qu'elle ne remarquât pas le regard rendu de son professeur vis a vis de son élève. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire Harry était majeur mais il faudrait néanmoins tout faire pour éviter cette relation contre nature d'après elle.

De toute façon d'après les lois du ministère Remus n'avait même pas le droit d'avoir un petit ami. Bien sur que c'était triste pour lui mais c'était la loi ! Elle se devait de la faire respecter à ses amis et en particulier Harry puisqu'il était le sauveur du monde sorcier.

En même temps depuis qu'elle l'avait vu avec son relookage elle se surprenait a le regarder un peu plus que nécessaire et cela lui fit plus peur encore que le regard que leur ancien professeur dardait sur le brun. Elle commençait même a se sentir affreusement jalouse. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas dut ressentir cela. Il y avait Ron et elle savait qu'elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec lui. Pourtant. Oui pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ...

De leurs côté Harry et Remus avait croisés leurs regard depuis une dizaine de minutes et n'arrivaient plus a décrochés. Il se passait quelque chose en ce moment. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient cherchés toutes leurs vies sans même le savoir.

5 anges passent en voletant.

POV Harry

Je n'y crois pas !

C'est de l'amour ce que je l'y dans ses yeux ?

Nan ce n'est pas possible !

C'est Remus ! C'est un loup-garou !

Et alors moi je suis bien un loup. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que lui car je ne souffre pas.

Fin POV

POV Remus.

Qu'est ce qui me prend ?

Je ne devrais vraiment pas penser cela. Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir des lèvres si douces et puis...

Il se gifla mentalement.

Je ne dois pas penser cela ! Il pourrait être mon fils !

Fin POV.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'un toussotement retentit violement dans l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants.

Harry n'arrivait pas a croire que ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son ancien professeur était bien la vérité. Il sentit soudain que son cœur allait exploser. Quelque chose en lui espérait de tout son cœur que Remus ressentait bien la même chose que lui.

Puis vint la question qu'il aurait aimé qu'on ne lui pose jamais.

-Harry est ce que tu veux venir chez moi pour les vacances ?

-Non désolé Ron j'habite avec le professeur lupin et pour le moment tout se passe merveilleusement bien pour le moment. Et puis la pleine lune n'est pas un danger puisque je suis une sorte d'animagus...

-Tu es animagus et tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

-Non je n'en avais pas envie il fau bien que je garde quelque chose pour moi non ?

-Hé bien oui mais nous avions pensez que nous le deviendrions ensemble!

-Désolé mais par respect pour mon père j'ais préféré le faire seul. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions inséparable... Après tout vous m'ignorez presque depuis que vous sortez ensemble alors forcément.

Le loup qui était en lui était en train de gémir et de pensé ses plaies ce que ressentait Remus. Ce dernier le prit donc dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Harry ne se rendit pas compte de ce geste qui aurait peut être put paraître déplacé dans d'autres circonstance. Oh et puis après tout pourquoi il s'inquiétait de ce que faisait ses amis il en avait d nouveaux maintenant et il n'était pas sur d'aimer encore les anciens ...

Puis quelques minutes plus tard ils repartirent en direction de la maison de Remus pour se reposer puis ils décidèrent de vérifier les nouvelles capacités d'Harry surtout pour savoir si c'était exactement comme être un loup-garou.

Ainsi quelques heures plus tard après avoir tout essayé ils convinrent qu'Harry avait presque tout du loup garou mais restait conscient de ses actes comme un animagus.

Tout cela rappela à Remus que le lendemain serait la pleine lune et il sourit a Harry en lui expliquant.

Une fois cela dit Harry avait un air tellement heureux que le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de le prendre a nouveau dans ses bras.

L'étudiant qui n'avait pas réaliser la première étreinte se crispa d'abord puis se détendit rapidement pour profiter de la tendresse que lui offrait son nouvel ami. Il lui rendit donc avec toute la force dont il se sentait capable et entendit le loup garou murmurer mais celui ci oublia qu'il avait les même capacités que lui et il entendit distinctement ce qu'il disait.

-Je t'aime Harry ...

-Moi aussi Rems...

Peu après il faillit éclater de rire devant l'air adorablement sonner du plus vieux.

-Toi aussi mais...?

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser rapide avant de songer que ce serait la pleine lune dans quelques heures. Ils allèrent donc manger pour refaire le plein d'énergie puis Harry se transforma et s'assit aux côté de Remus dans une pièce dans la cave de la maison.

Ainsi lorsque la lune fut la il put maitriser la douleur du loup-garou .Ils passèrent la nuit a se chamailler joyeusement. Le petit matin trouva deux formes humaines profondément endormies enlacées sur le sol de la cave. Les rayons du soleil passaient par une lucarne orientée plein ouest.

Remus ouvrit les yeux le premier. En se souvenant de la nuit passé il fit un grand sourire en pensant que même ses anciens amis n'avait jamais réussis a le divertir autant. Harry lui avait carrément fait oublié le fait qu'il était un loup et ils avaient réellement put discuter a bâton rompus toute la nuit. Bien des barrières étaient tombées la nuit dernière. Jamais il n'aurait crut que Harry avait déjà fait autant de choses et en avait subies autant. Depuis qu'il était allé le chercher chez les Dursleys ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Peut être le devrait-il après tout !

Il sentit alors un faible mouvement dans la silhouette qu'il tenait fermement serré contre lui sans même s'en apercevoir.

Harry lui fit un sourire très tendre et Remus songea que le matin il était totalement craquant avec ses cheveux emmêler et les joues rougit par l'amusement. Il sentait qu'il était totalement en train de tomber sous le charme de son jeune ami. Il essayait de résister puis se rappela le fait qu'ils s'étaient avoué mutuellement leurs sentiments le jour précédents.

Il lui offrit alors leur premier baiser. Le plus tendre et le plus touchant jamais échangé sur cette planète. Les yeux fermés ils savourèrent le plaisir d'être ensemble et d'être plus lié qu'auparavant. Une courte bataille avait eut lieux pour décider qui des deux auraient l'avantage et finalement convinrent ensemble de se découvrir mutuellement. Ainsi une longue danse gracieuse débuta entre les deux langues. Harry et Remus voulaient absolument découvrir tout de son partenaire, ami et bientôt sans doute amant.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, Harry était allongé doucement su le sol ou était apparut une couverture ultra douce et se laissait porter par les baisés que Remus lui donnait.

Il avait toujours crut que Remus étant un loup garou serait peut être un peu plus violent que la moyenne mais au vu de ce qu'il ressentait a l'instant c'était même le contraire et il avait du mal a ne pas gémir. De toute façon pourquoi se retenir puisqu'il le ferait sans hésiter dans quelques instants.

Remus continua donc ses caresses sur un Harry totalement abandonné sous lui. Les quelques boutons de la chemise que Harry portait encore lâchement sur les épaules cédèrent avec facilités sous les doigts de son presque amant et quelques minutes plus tard une langue gourmande jouait sur son torse en évitant les tétons et se baladait tranquillement cherchait le moindre point sensible pour le guider davantage vers le septième ciel.

Il s'agissait de la première fois d'Harry et Remus le sentait bien. C'était pour cela qu'il était doux. Harry penserait surement que ce serait tout le temps comme ca mais il sentait que sa nature de loup reprenait doucement le contrôle. Il lutta alors violement et le loup comprenant que Remus ne souhaitait pas faire de mal a l'élus de son cœur lui laisserait probablement libre court un peu plus tard.

Aussi Remus sous les encouragements qu'Harry lui donnait par ses gémissements commençât lentement a le préparer de sa langue .Il lui titillait doucement son entrée de la langue pour faire céder doucement le muscle ce qu'il ne tarda pas a faire et ainsi quelques minutes plus tard il introduisit un premier doigt lentement dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Il eut un sourire amusée et tendre avant d'en glisser un deuxième sous les suppliques de plus en plus bruyante.

-Rem … us … plus s'il te hnnn plait !

Il fut immédiatement comblé en sentant un troisième doigt en lui mais se crispa légèrement un cri de douleur passant ses lèvres. Les premières douleurs avaient été occultées par le fait de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui souhaitait lui faire l'amour. Ce dernier lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille des mots doux pour le détendre.

Au moment ou Harry commençât à bouger des hanches pour créer un va et viens passionnel il arrêtât tout mouvement et le pénétra lentement. Il eut du mal a contrôler le loup mais lui lâcha totalement la bride quand Harry dans son plaisir s'empala lui-même sur son membre tendus en gémissant grâce a un coup de rein. Il commençât alors ses coups de butoirs allant crescendo.

Le plus jeune criait a présent de plaisir. Se laissant totalement faire car il avait une confiance aveugle en son partenaire.

Quelques minutes seulement après il jouit bruyamment. Mais le plus âgé continua ses mouvements et réussit a le faire jouir une deuxième fois encore plus puissamment. Il jouit alors a tel point qu'ils poussa un grondement de bête rauque et s'affala aux côté de Harry qui haletait fortement.

Ils s'endormirent alors enlacés.


End file.
